Amantes
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto habían sido amantes durante dos meses, pero para Naruto la cosa se estaba volviendo complicada cuando sentimientos comenzaron a surgir.


_**Resumen: Sasuke y Naruto habían sido amantes durante dos meses, pero para Naruto la cosa se estaba volviendo complicada cuando sentimientos comenzaron a surgir. Sasuke se sentía culpable de engañar a su esposa sin saber que esta le era infiel nada mas y nada menos que con el esposo de Naruto, Gaara, un hombre vividor y ambicioso. Pero que pasa cuando la verdad sale al descubierto y los sentimientos ya no se pueden ocultar?**_

 _ **Esta obra es de tsukimikoto19.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Unico**_

La respiración de dos cuerpos agitados por la reciente actividad era el único sonido que reinaba en la habitación.

-Sasuke debo irme. Un rubio de hermosos ojos azules y piel canela se levantó de la cama con un poco de pereza para comenzar a vestirse.

-Naruto por qué no te quedas un rato más? Aun es temprano. el chico de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos negros como su cabello contemplaba al rubio que se vestía rápidamente.

-Sabes que no puedo, ya se alargó mucho la junta no crees? Además ella te espera y el a mi. Se acercó a la cama y le dio un largo y húmedo beso a su amante. –nos vemos mañana. Se despidió y abandonó la habitación del hotel.

Sasuke se quedó recostado en la cama mirando el techo como la cosa mas interesante del mundo, suspiró algo cansado por la situación de tener que esconderse para estar con el hombre que amaba solo porque ambos eran casados.

Naruto salió del hotel y el frio de la noche le golpeó de repente, cerró bien su gabardina y cogió el primer taxi para ir a casa, con su esposo.

-*o0o0o*-

.Gaara vamos levántate, no puedes dormirte Sasuke puede llegar en cualquier momento y a ti también te espera en TU casa, TU esposo. La chica peli rosa echaba casi a la fuerza a su peli rojo amante que no hacia mas que acurrucarse sobre la cómoda cama.

.Si, si mi casa con mi estúpido, frígido y nada complaciente marido, que flojera. Con todo su pesar se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Deja de quejarte, si tanto te molesta déjalo y ya. La chica de bellos ojos verdes también de levantó para ponerse su pijama de seda.

-Si claro y quedarme solo y tener que trabajar, ni lo sueñes Sakura, mira que tu maridito es millonario pero nada comparado con el mío así que olvídalo. Terminó de abotonarse la camisa y se sentó sobre la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

-Gaara se que estas con Naruto por puro interés pero que va a pasar con lo que hablamos esta tarde? Este hijo que espero es tuyo y...

-Le dirás a Sasuke que por fin su sueño se hará realidad y que va a ser padre de un lindo niño. Interrumpió tranquilamente el pelirrojo y se levantó listo para marcharse.

-Pero el se protege todo el tiempo y...

-Dile que se rompió el condón en una ocasión y pues que eso bastó para que te embarazaras, vamos Sakura utiliza alguna de esas artimañas que se inventan las mujeres como tu. Se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios. –nos vemos para la próxima junta de tu marido y felicidades a los dos. Sonrió cínicamente y salió de allí.

-*o0o0o*-

Gaara estaba acomodando la meza para cenar cuando Naruto llegó.

-Naruto cariño. Gaara se acercó a el y le besó de manera apasionada a modo de bienvenida. –no escuché el coche. Dijo en cuanto se separó del beso.

-Me vine en taxi, demasiado cansado para manejar. Mintió, pero no se sentía culpable, hacia un par de meses que le habían entregado un informe detallado de todas las actividades de su "esposo" desde las casas de apuesta hasta las visitas a su amante desde hacia mas de 1 año.

Un año en el que le vió la cara de idiota y el todavía peleándose con medio mundo por defenderlo, sus amigos no le hablaban, su padre y su madre tampoco, y todo para que? para servir de burla, 4 años de matrimonio donde el creía que era feliz para nada, donde solamente el daba amor y nada mas hasta que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, 6 meses atrás en los cuales el verdaderamente luchó para no hacer lo mismo que hacia su esposo pero tras descubrir la verdad y saber que la esposa de Sasuke era la misma mujer con la que su esposo lo engañaba le dieron las agallas suficientes para aceptar lo que Sasuke le ofrecía, pura e infinita pasión y nada mas... hasta ese dia, después de haber hecho el amor como tantas veces había descubierto que lo amaba y allí la razón por la cual no podía quedarse más al lado de su Sasuke.

Lo dejó en esa habitación de hotel... Para no volver mas. Era lo mejor, jamás se confesaron nada, nunca hubo otro sentimiento aparte de la atracción física, nunca hubo nada mas allá de solo sexo aunque eso le estuviera desgarrando por dentro, por primera vez se había enamorado de verdad y por segunda vez había perdido.

-Cariño estas bien? Pasó algo en la reunión. Gaara le tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al comedor para cenar con el tranquilamente fingiendo interés por la empresa.

-Gaara tenemos que hablar. Naruto se sentó en una silla no sin antes dejar la gabardina a un lado y miró seriamente a su esposo.

-*o0o0o*-

-Por fin llegas mi amor. Sakura en cuanto vió entrar a Sasuke corrió y saltó sobre el rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Sasuke besándolo apasionadamente. Sasuke no le correspondió al beso, la apartó con suavidad y decidió encararla, había tomado una decisión, ya tenia planes y ni ella ni Gaara estaban incluidos.

-Sakura quiero el divorcio. Soltó sin mas dejando a la chica pálida como papel.

-qué dices? Pero por qué Sasuke esto es una broma de muy mal gusto o que? comenzó a llorar y gritar como loca.

-No Sakura no es broma, yo no te quiero, nunca te he querido y jamás lo voy a hacer. Sasuke se aflojó la corbata y observó el desencajado rostro de su esposa.

-Sasuke no puedes hacerme esto, no ahora, Sasuke estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

-Que?

-*o0o0o*-

-Gaara quiero el divorcio. Soltó sin preámbulos el rubio de mirada apagada, el miedo que siempre sintió estaba por hacerse realidad, se quedaría solo y amando a un imposible.

-que? pero que estupidez es esta Naruto. Gaara se levantó y la silla sobre la que estaba cayó al suelo por el movimiento brusco del peli rojo.

-no es ninguna estupidez Gaara quiero el divorcio.

-ja claro has visto a tus estúpidos amigos o a tu estúpida familia y por fin lograron lavarte el cerebro hasta que lograron convencerte de que me dejaras, Naruto esto ya lo hablamos muchas veces, lo de nosotros es amor y ellos importan una mierda, mientras estemos juntos nadie podrá separarnos. Gaara se acercó a el para tratar de besarlo.

-Por favor Gaara nada mas escúchate, eres un vil mentiroso y no voy a permitir que insultes a mi familia y a mis amigos, porque ellos tuvieron razón todo el tiempo, tu no vales la pena.

-Dime Naruto acaso tus padres podrán volverte loco en la cama como yo lo hago?, acaso tus amiguitas podrán satisfacerte como yo lo hago? No Naruto, nadie podrá hacerlo.

-Cállate Gaara, además lo se todo!. Naruto no lo soportó mas y comenzó a alzar la voz. –se de tu maldita adicción al juego, en como derrochas el dinero en las apuestas, se como mientras yo trabajo tu te das la gran vida y también se de Sakura... Tu amante.

-*o0o0o*-

-Eso que escuchaste Sasuke voy a tener un hijo tuyo, tengo 2 meses.

-Me has estado engañando? Vaya me sentía culpable porque pensé que era yo el que te había fallado pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me has estado viendo la cara de estúpido todo el tiempo, Sakura 2 años de matrimonio y te hartaste de mi?

Una bofetada le marcó la mejilla al moreno que ya no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. –como puedes pensar eso de mi, yo seria incapaz de engañarte Sasuke... comenzó a llorar con aquel sentimiento.

-Porque es lo mas lógico, es obvio que si yo no te hice ese hijo alguien mas me ayudó.

\- Sasuke...

-Sabes Sakura desde hace 8 meses estoy en un tratamiento por una enfermedad de la cual no te había hablado para no preocuparte, iba a decírtelo hasta que estuviera sano y por lo tanto estoy imposibilitado para dejar embarazado a alguien por lo menos hasta que pase un año después de dejar el tratamiento, ahora dime como es que tu quedaste embarazada si yo para cubrir mis espaldas siempre usé protección contigo? Y que yo recuerde jamás se rompió alguno.

-*o0o0o*-

-Vaya Naruto siempre supe que tenias imaginación pero jamás pensé que fuera tanta y hasta donde llegarías.

-Déjate de idioteces y por lo menos ten el valor de aceptarlo, ella es tu amante desde hace mas de un año, Sakura la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke. Decir el nombre de su gran amor le costó algo de trabajo pero disimuló muy bien. Es ella con quien me engañas lo se todo.

Gaara se acercó y le tomó del rostro con fuerza. –escúchame bien Naruto, tu jamás podrás divorciarte de mi, te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría? No creo que le convenga a tu empresa algo asi, quedarías como el hazme reír de Japón, "el gran e importante empresario Naruto Uzumaki incapaz de retener a un hombre en la cama por lo cual tuvo que consolarse en los brazos de otra persona", te imaginas los titulares de los diarios?

-Yo creo que quedaría mejor, "el gran e importante empresario Naruto Uzumaki difícil de complacer por su inútil y poco agraciado esposo tuvo que buscar consuelo en la cama de otro hombre". Soltó con desprecio el rubio. –eso si me daría verdadera fama y tu en verdad quedarías en ridículo y el hazme reír seria otro.

La ira se apoderó de Gaara y se lanzó sobre Naruto dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

-*o0o0o*-

Sakura, toma tus cosas y lárgate, a si y antes de que te vayas no te preocupes seré yo quien pague el abogado para que nos divorcie lo antes posible y descuida tu secretito estará guardado.

Sasuke, lo siento mira se que cometi un error pero te prometo que esto no vuelve a pasar. La chica comenzó a llorar como una magdalena tratando de convencer a Sasuke.

Ni lo intente Sakura, y para que te sientas menos mal, yo también me he estado viendo con alguien y para serte sincero me hace feliz y siento que lo amo.

Bastardo! Me haz estado engañando con otro hombre eres un cerdo, quien es tengo derecho a saberlo.

Y para que?

Quien es ese?

Naruto Uzumaki. Respondió el azabache

sabes que? ojalá y te mueras de esa enfermedad que dices que padeces, tu y el engendro ese con el que estas, te adio! Gritó caminando en dirección a la habitación para recoger su bolso, ella lo conocía y ya se las veria con ella, eso no se quedaría asi.

Sasuke se quedó tranquilo porque descubrir que le eran infiel lejos de molestarle, le dejaba un poco de tranquilidad y podía dejarla sin problema alguno. Hasta que la vió salir y antes de cerrar la puerta la escuchó decir.

Asi que Naruto Uzumaki eh?

-*o0o0o*-

Naruto le regresó el golpe y aprovechó la caída de este para ponerse sobre el y partirle la cara.

-jamas, escucha imbécil, jamás te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima y espero que con esto hayas aprendido la lección, ahora agarra tus porquerías y lárgate de mi casa. Se levantó y se sentó en el una silla.

-Eres una maldita puta, mira que me reclamas por haber pasado una noche de pasión con alguien mas y tu hiciste lo mismo, te haz comportado como una zorra.

-Mira si ya terminaste puedes largarte y espero no volverte a ver nunca mas.

Gaara iba a replicar pero los fuertes golpes de la puerta lo interrumpieron. Este fue a abrir y Sakura entró echa una fiera buscando a Naruto para encararlo.

-Maldito marica del demonio como te atreves a meterte en la cama de mi esposo. Sakura iba a golpearle pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo a tiempo.

-Asi como tu te metiste en la de mi esposo desde hace mas de un año. En ese momento Sasuke iba entrando y escuchó eso ultimo que Naruto había dicho, el lo sabia y se lo había ocultado, le había engañado.

-Vaya pero que bonita reunión familiar, los amantes y los esposos en la misma casa, anda pasa Sasuke y tomemos una copa juntos. Gaara cínicamente sonrió al ver la reacción de Sasuke ante lo dicho por Naruto.

-Sasuke... susurró el rubio.

-Hay Naru, no me digas que tu noviecito no sabía que ya nos habías descubierto si te estabas revolcando con el por qué le mentias?. Sonrió sin importarle la mirada asesina de todos los presentes.

Ustedes dos... largo de mi casa. Agarró a Sakura de un brazo y a Gaara del otro y los echó de la casa. Sasuke iba a irse pero Naruto lo retuvo. –Sasuke lo siento yo...

Por qué me mentiste Naruto, por qué no me dijiste que Sakura era la amante de tu esposo? Afuera se escuchaban los gritos escandalosos de sus respectivas parejas.

Porque no lo sabia hasta hace dos meses q supe que ella era tu esposa y después no se, me dio miedo porque si te decía algo te perdería, creerías que estaba contigo por despecho pero no es asi Sasuke perdóname, yo no tenia pensado que las cosas salieran asi le pedi el divorcio a Gaara y me iria lejos, no podía estar cerca de ti mientras estuvieras con ella, yo no sabía que harías si te decía algo, y si no me creías?

-Cómo pudiste sacar tus propias conclusiones Naruto, yo creí que antes de estar juntos éramos amigos.

-Lo se Sasuke pero entiéndeme, tu que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?, Sasuke yo sabía que te sentías culpable por engañar a tu esposa, iba a dejarte para que fueras feliz, Sasuke yo te amo, lo comprendí esta mañana en cuanto te vi entrar por esa oficina y lo corroboré mientras hacíamos el amor esta tarde, Sasuke si no es amor esto que siento cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estas cerca de mi, esa alegría que invade mi estomago cada vez que me besas, cada vez que me sonríes, y ese calor que siento en mi pecho cada vez que me haces el amor entonces no se que sea, pero esto jamás lo había sentido por nadie mas, Sasuke si tu me dejas me muero. Una lágrima recorrió a mejilla del rubio.

-Naruto yo también te amo, por eso le pedí el divorcio nada mas llegar a casa, estar sin ti es el infierno, cuando descubrí que me engañaba me sentí en paz, tranquilo porque por fin podría estar aquí contigo, Naruto eres el amor de mi vida. El moreno le besó en los labios entregándole su corazón en el, tantos besos, tantos abrazos, tantas caricias compartidas, pero por primera vez se sintieron en paz al entregarse al amor verdadero.

-Te amo Sasuke

-Y yo a ti Naruto.

-Sabes Sakura intentó retenerme con lo del niño pero allí fue donde la descubrí.

-Sobre que niño?

-Está embarazada y es de Gaara, pero ya olvídalos quieres ahora solo somos tu y yo mi amor.

-Tienes razón, volvieron a besarse llenos de amor y felicidad.

-*o0o0o*-

5 años después...

Gaara disfrutaba de su vida de soltero asistiendo de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo hasta quedar tirado en la calle mientras Sakura trabajaba vendiendo helados en el parque para poder mantener a su hija.

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por el parque tomados de la mano disfrutando de un hermoso domingo, Sasuke cargaba en brazos y muy orgullosamente a su hijo de 3 años, un hermoso niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules idéntico al rubio pero con la seriedad del moreno.

Naruto paró de repente y Sasuke volteó a ver que le había pasado y Naruto comenzó a reir. –la pequeña me dio una fuerte patadita jeje. Graciosamente el rubio acarició con cariño su inchada barriguita dejando embobado a Sasuke con la imagen.

-Escuchaste Shinji tu hermanita en lugar de ser bailarina será futbolista. Sasuke le sonrió a su hijo.

-Sedá una manita duidosa (será una hermanita ruidosa XD). Respondió el pequeño haciendo reir sonoramente a sus padres.

Retomaron su camino y rieron mas de una vez por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

FIN

* * *

 _ **La obra pertenece a tsukimikoto19.**_


End file.
